


Swipe Right

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [115]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FALCON AND THE WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky has been your neighbor for a few months now, so he likes to think you two are friends. Which is why he thinks you’re the best person to go to to help him get back into the dating scene.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> FALCON AND THE WINTER SOLDIER EP. 1 SPOILERS

Bucky felt lost. Well, he’s always felt lost ever since he suddenly came back along with have of the world’s population. He was pardoned by the government and now a civilian. He was going through therapy to deal with his 70+ years worth of trauma and trying to navigate his way through the modern world. Everything was new and exciting but also overwhelming and exhausting.

His therapist encouraged him to date and make friends. So that’s what he did, or at least, tried to do.

He considers you a friend. You live in the apartment right beside him, gave him a friendly smile and helping hand when he first moved in. You two chatted when you’d run into each other in the hall or in the laundry room. You were nice, attractive, funny. He honestly thought about asking you out a few times, but you were his friend, his only friend it seems. So he couldn’t ruin that. Therefore, he resorted to online dating.

He signed up to a bunch of dating websites and apps: eharmony, match.com, plentyoffish, tinder-SO MANY. Why are there so many dating apps?!

He’s scrolling through his phone, so overwhelmed by the different pictures and information. What does DTF mean???

He scowls, tossing his phone onto a pile of dry laundry he should be folding. You enter the laundry room with a chuckle, “Everything alright?”

He glances over his shoulder and sees you. He immediately smiles and faces you, “Hey, um, yeah,” he gestures to his phone, “Just, um…” he lets out a sigh and asks, “Do you know anything about dating?”

You look at him curiously and reply, “A little. Why? What’s up?”

“I’m just,” he nervously scratches his head and places his hands on his hips, “I’m trying this online dating thing and it’s…a lot.”

You can’t help but snort, “I feel ya,” you give him a reassuring smile despite your heart dropping to your stomach, “So, uh, what sites or apps are you on?”

“Um…all of them?”

You snort again, “No way. Let me see your phone.” you hold out your open palm to him and he places his phone into your hands after unlocking it. You swipe through his apps and your brows shoot up to your hairline, “Well it’s not all of them , but it’s definitely a lot.” you look up from the phone to Bucky, “Can I give some advice?”

“Please, I’ll take anything you can give me,” he replies desperately.

You hop onto the washing machine and hold up his phone, “Okay. These apps are usually for the older crowd. Like thirty five and up, so if you’re not picky about age, feel free to keep these. Now, these apps are what the younger generations use. Tinder is usually for hook ups, one night stands and all that. Not many people take Tinder seriously. Bumble, is a level up from Tinder. You’ll find people who are more serious about finding a relationship with also a mix of people looking for something casual. Hinge, I think, is a level up from Bumble. You don’t see people’s typical lame ass bios, but their answers to some fun questions, what kind of relationship they’re looking for, if they smoke or do drugs, etc. Also, I’m not sure if you know this, but you can change the age range on all of these apps. So instead of having it from 18 to 50, you can narrow it so 25 to 35 or however you want.”

You look at Bucky and see his brows are furrowed in…concentration? Confusion?

“Was that too much? Do I need to slow down?”

He shook his head, “No, no, that’s not it. Um, thanks, Y/N,” he shoots you a grateful grin and you smile back, “No problem, Bucky.” You see the gears turning in his head and you ask a question, he might be scared to ask you, “Do you want me to help you find some potential dates?”

“Will you?” he asks in that same desperate tone from earlier.

Again, you put on a smile, despite your breaking heart, “Sure!”

You tap on Hinge, double checking on his preferences, and then going to the main page.

“Oh! Look here. She’s a single mom, but she’s also a nurse. On the weekends, you’re most likely going to find her wine drunk and watching movies with her kids. She has pets. She’d like to have more kids some day. She sounds nice. How ‘bout it, Bucky?”

“Sure. She-She sounds good.”

“Cool! So you tap on the heart on whatever thing on her page. So let’s like her….answer here. If you want, you can comment something, but if not, you just forward it and hope to see that she’ll like you back and you can start messaging her! Also, it looks like some people already like you! So you just tap on this icon here and you can scroll through the different people who’ve liked something on your page and it’s up to you if you want to make contact or not.”

Bucky hums and plucks his phone from your hands, “Wow. This-Thanks Y/N. This really helped.”

“No problem, Buck! If you ever need more help, just let me know!” you hop off the washer and proceed to start up a load of laundry. You mind running back and forth about how you should shoot your shot, but you were too afraid of ruining the friendship you and Bucky have.

* * *

Bucky: Hey

You: What’s up?

Bucky: can you come over? I need more help with this online dating situation.

You: sure!

You let your phone fall to your side with a sigh, Bucky has been asking for your help with his online dating for two weeks now and while you’re always happy to help him, it just sucks seeing someone get his attention that you wish you had.

You roll out of bed, not caring about how you looked and exit your apartment, knocking on Bucky’s door.

He swings open to reveal him in a tight blue henley and some black jeans, “Hey!” he shoots you a grin and moves aside to let you in, “So, um, this girl, Janine. We’ve been messaging for a few days now and she wants to meet up. Is that too soon? And where should I take her? I’ve,” he pauses to chuckle to himself, “I haven’t dated since the forties so…”

Despite your feelings for him, you knew Bucky deserved to be happy, especially after all the shit he’s gone through.

“Hm, well, what kind of vibes are you getting from her?”

“Vibes?”

“Yeah, um, what feelings do you get when you talk to her? Do you feel happy? Do you want to get to know her more?”

“Uh, yeah, I suppose so. I think it’d be nice to meet her in person and get to know her more face to face.”

“Then yeah, take her out. But since it’s your first time meeting her in person, it should be something casual. Low key, no pressure. A decent restaurant or a bar is probably best.”

Bucky nods, “Yeah. Okay. Um, do you think you could help me pick something out?”

You can’t help but laugh, “Bucky, I’m sure whatever you choose to wear, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Thanks, Y/N,” he slowly wraps his arms around you for a hug, but not too tight in case you’re uncomfortable. You surprise him by hugging him back, giving him a little squeeze, “You’re welcome, Bucky.”

It was Saturday and you didn’t have work. You friends asked you to hangout with them, but you didn’t want to. You wanted to stay holed up in your apartment, wallowing because Bucky would be going on his date with Janine tonight.

You’re mindlessly watching tv , curled up on the couch. You turn your face into the pillow and scream in frustration. You should’ve just asked him out when you had the chance, but now that chance is gone.

You groan as you roll off the couch and head to your balcony. You just need some fresh air. You push up your window and climb onto the metal balcony. You sit on the outdoor chair you have there and stare up into the night sky. The stars are twinkling, the moon is shining. It looks like a perfect night for a date and here you are, alone.

“Hey-”

“AAAHHH!” you scream by the sudden appearance of Bucky on his own balcony. You’re staring at him wide eyed, hand on your chest.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at your expression, “Sorry.”

You shake your head and stand to meet him, “It’s fine. What’re you doing here? I thought you were on your date.”

“Yeah, uh, turns out Janine didn’t, what phrase did you use once, pass the vibe check?”

You snort, covering your mouth as you giggled. Bucky’s smile grows at the sound and you pull yourself together, “Um, yeah that’s it. But I’m sorry.”

He shrugs, leaning against the railing, “Honestly, it’s okay. I don’t think the online dating thing is really for me. I think I’ll probably stick to the old fashion way: meeting in person and asking them out on a date.”

“That’s understandable,” you say with a nod.

“So how 'bout it?”

You look at him confused, “How 'bout what?”

“Do you wanna go on a date sometime?” you give a look of surprise and Bucky immediately adds, “But I totally understand if you don’t want to. I just-you’re nice, and beautiful, and funny I thought maybe-but we’re friends so I totally understand if you don’t-”

“No, no. Bucky, I just-I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Yeah?” You nod and he holds out his hand, “Come on then.”

You give a nervous chuckle, “What?”

“I picked up a pizza after that disastrous date. We can eat and watch a movie. Casual and no pressure, right?”

You look from his striking blue eyes to his outstretched glove hand. You reach out to place your hand in his but then pull back, “Wait. I should probably change.”

You step back to head back into your apartment, but Bucky grabs your hand, “You don’t have to. You look great.”

You chuckle and begin to climb from your railing to Bucky’s, with his help, “Alright, Prince Charming. I expect to be wooed tonight.”

“Of course you do, which is why I ordered pizza from your favorite place and I’m letting you pick the movie we watch.”

“Bucky Barnes, I could kiss you!” you exclaim thoughtlessly but then you realized what you just said. You shook your head and began to ramble off excuses, “No no! I mean not now! Now that I don’t want to kiss you. You’re very kissable. Not that I imagine kissing you or anything it’s just-”

Bucky leans in and gives you a little peck on the cheek, “I don’t kiss until after the date’s over, doll. So will that suffice for now?”

You could feel your cheeks heating up as you nodded and squeaked out, “Yup!”

He chuckled, taking your hand in his again and leading you to the couch where the pizza was waiting for you.


End file.
